


Heart

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Series: Bailor's Femslash February 2021 [12]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Femslash February, Heart - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: Jadzia introduces Kira to one of her favorite Human customs: Valentine's Day. Kira thinks she's joking.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Series: Bailor's Femslash February 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Femslash February





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know it's the sixteenth and i am like, two days late for a valentine's day fic. but my teachers hammered me with homework and projects over the weekend so i didn't have time to write until now 

They're sitting in a booth in the back of Quark's, waiting for the wait staff to pass close enough by that it might be possible for Jadzia to flag one of them down, order some food for the both of them. Though Jadzia's having a hard time focusing on meal plans when her girlfriend won't stop guffawing at her. 

"Valentine's Day?" Kira says, scared she's misheard Jadzia over the cacophony of racket that seems to constantly grace Quark's bar. But Jadzia nods, and Kira's forced to believe it's a real word. Still, she's having a hard time holding it together. "That's not a real word." 

"I swear!" Jadzia flings her hands up in a gesture of innocence. "It's an Earth holiday. Just ask Sisko, he's how I found out about it." 

" _Right..._ and did he tell you, or Curzon?"

"Well, Curzon..." 

"I think Sisko might've been pulling Curzon's leg," Kira mutters. Jadzia opens her mouth to argue, but Kira cuts her off before she can say anything. "Oh come on, the two of them told each other all sorts of petty lies as jokes, _constantly._ It was just one of their things." 

"This one's real, Kira," Jadzia says, eyes lighting up as she remembers everything Sisko told her about it all those years ago. "They make each other little heart-shaped cards, give each other chocolates and flowers, and _everything's_ pink and red. The kids get really into it - they spend an entire school day on it when they're really little, I'm sure Jake could tell you all about it."

"It's a holiday to celebrate love?" Kira's voice is skeptical. 

"It's a holiday to celebrate love." 

"Then why haven't I heard of it before, if it's so important?" Kira knows she's made a point, here. Most major holidays do become well known, after all - she knows a few of the larger religious holidays that originated on Earth, and naturally the equinox festivals they seem to have (though Sisko insists they're deeper than that), and she even knows about that odd one that seems to just be about candy and scaring people. If _that_ managed to make it's way to her, she'd think she would have heard about a Human holiday related to love. Although, to be fair, she did get her knowledge of Halloween through Jake and Nog, and they're not always the most... _reliable_ informants. 

Kira watches the Jadzia stumble to find an answer to the question, and then watches the shift in her eyes, and then her demeanor, as Dax gives it a try. "It's... more commonly celebrated by lovers," she answers, eventually, and Kira recognizes Dax, there, the way the words are measured and slow. "They make an occasion out of it. Offer to be 'Valentines' and then, if all parties are willing, these 'Valentines' spend the day together, engaging in various activities. Since there aren't many Human couples on the station that you come in constant close contact with, you would not be aware of this." 

"The O'Brien's-"

"Have spent the day together," Dax says, smiling, "just as I've described." 

"Well- I- I'm sure Bashir would've told me," Kira argues, "if there was some big Earth holiday for me to worry about. He seems to tell me about _everything_ eventually, whether I want to hear it or not." 

"That's not even a fair answer!" She flings her hands up in the air, and it's clear that Jadzia's back, now. "Julian's been in medical for _days_ now tending to the people who just came through the wormhole in that falling-to-pieces shuttlecraft..." 

Kira laughs. "Fine, fin... and _when_ is this important Human holiday?"

"Well, tracking the current Earth calendar, it falls right around now." 

"Oh?"

"Listen," Jadzia says. "I _know_ you think I'm messing with you, but I swear this one's real!" 

Kira shakes her head, smiling. She reaches across the table and takes he girlfriend's hand. 

"Presuming it _is_ real..." Kira says, slowly, "which in my opinion, is a rather large assumption..." 

Jadzia leans in closer to her as Kira lowers her voice, racket of the bar just so much _noise_ when Jadzia just wants to hear what her girlfriend has to say. 

"...would you want to be my... what did you call it? Valentine!" Kira says, remembering the word. "Would you want to be my Valentine?"

Jadzia grins, the sort of beaming smile that has the power to knock Kira out of her seat, or at least leave her at a loss for words. "Thanks, Kira," she says, pulling her girlfriend into a hug. "I would, by the way. Want to be your Valentine." She pauses, thinking. "Would you want to be mine?"

"Always."

They watch another waiter walk right pass them, despite Jadzia's attempts to call him over. Kira can feel Jadzia sigh against her back. 

"The service here's been awful lately," Jadzia says, holding Kira close. "We should go back to my quarters. I think I owe you a cheap pink-and-red card and a bunch of chocolates."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos if you liked it! this is my first kiradax fic and i hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
